dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keon: Never-Ending Struggle
Keon: Never-ending Struggle is one of three prologues to Dragon Ball: Rise of Heroes, which takes place in Age 100, 216 years after Goku took to train Uub (based on MMORPG game Dragon Ball Online). Prologues and Rise of Heroes are written by user User:Prince of Sparta A.K.A. Theecho12457. This is the official sequel to Flute: The Legendary Namekian. Warning: This story contains violent and gory scenes. Reader Discretion is advised. Characters Keon San-Yen: Human born in West City, Region 28, Earth. Son of diseased Deon San-Yen and recently diseased Reina San-Yen. Skilled fighter, trained by Tien Shinhan in the New Crane School. Master Tien Shinhan: Human of the Three-Eyed Clan and master of the New Crane School. Master to Keon San-Yen. Joshi Wen Ti: Human Crime-Lord in West City and extremely skilled Martial Artist. Leader of the Ungupui Gang. Lia Ging-Sui: Human student of Tien Shinhan, friend of Keon San-Yen. Semi-skilled Martial Artist. Evgeni Geno: Android Hired-Assassin of Joshi Wen Ti. Custom made for Wen Ti by the Red Pants Army. Peter Frequent: Human friend of Keon San-Yen. Deon San-Yen: Human father of Keon San-Yen and husband to Reina San-Yen. Oppressive gambler and in debt to the Unguipui Gang. Reina San-Yen: Human mother of Keon San-Yen and wife to Deon San-Yen. Disease-ridden with a lethal virus. Full Dialogue Author's Note: Unlike ''Flute: The Legendary Namekian, ''this story will be told from Dramatic Format, inspired by KidVegeta's Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Prologue: San-Yen Boy: Is mommy gonna be okay, daddy? Man: I don't know, Keon. Be patient. Go re-light the candles, they're dimming. Keon: Yes, daddy. Mother: My... baby. Keon: Hi mommy. Father: Must be the doctor. Keep on feeding her, Keon. Man 1: Deon San-Yen? Father: Yes? Man 2: You haven't paid your dues to Joshi Wen Ti. He wants his money. Deon: Listen, I don't have the money. Can't you come ba- Man 1: The money. Now. Keon: Deon: No... please. Please, my wife is sick. And I have a son. Don't... Man 1: No mercy, San-Yen. No mercy. Deon: Man 1: Search the house. Take anything of value. Man 3: Nothing even close to good. Man 1: Keep searching. Man 2: Got some pearls here, boss! "Boss": Grab them, and hurry. Broke pig... Man 3: I found the wife and kid, boss! Keon: Let me go! Just go away! Mother: No... Keon... Man 1: Ah, Keon and Reina San-Yen. We have no use of them. Leave 'em, we have what we need. Keon: "Boss": Let's go, Edgar. Edgar: Right boss. Keon: Mother... Keon: Father? Father? Wake up. Please, wake up. . Daddy? Reina: Deon...No.... Chapter I: Mother Man: Hey! You there! Punk! Give back my money! Hey! That kid stole my Zeni! Police Officer 1: We're on it! Keon: Maybe next time, boys. Man: Goddamnit! 400 Zeni just gone! Police Officer 2: Calm down sir. We'll handle this. Man: I want to speak to your Superior! I want justice! Police Officer 2: Sir! Get a hold of yourself! We will handle it. Man: Police Officer 1: That kid got us again. Police Officer 2: We'll get him. We will. Keon: Love you, mom. I'll get you some food. Keon: Another day, I guess. Category:Fan Fiction